Hand-held artist's palettes are well known in the prior art for supporting a plurality of different paints and for providing an area for mixing paints. In addition “hands-free” artist's palettes have been developed in the prior art where a palette may be supported by a free-standing structure, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,910 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,476.